


Princess of Telmar

by Jaci4Narnia (orphan_account)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Chronicles of Narnia References, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jaci4Narnia
Summary: Ayla is the younger sister of Prince Caspian. Her whole world changes when she is forced to flee the only home she’s ever known in order to escape her bloodthirsty uncle, Miraz. She joins forces with the Old Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old, only to find herself at odds with the maddeningly handsome King Peter. The two must learn to set aside their differences in order to fight for Narnia together.





	1. Introduction:

My name is Ayla. I am the beloved sister of Prince Caspian the Tenth of Narnia and the proud daughter of King Caspian the 9th of Narnia and his queen, Juliette. Our lineage reaches back over 1300 years ago when the first Telmarines stumbled from another world into Narnia through a rare chasm. The Golden Age had just ended and Narnia was vulnerable without the Kings and Queens of Old on the throne. Searching for a place to call home, the first Caspian gathered up his people, trained a skilled army, and advanced on Narnia, destroying the Narnians’ defenses, decimating the castle of Cair Paravel, and completely taking over the kingdom. Believing the Narnian creatures such as dwarves, centaurs, and fauns to be inferior, Caspian 1 relentlessly cut down all he could find and, fearful for their lives, the remaining creatures fled to the forest. Caspian 1 made a power out of Narnia. He proved to the surrounding countries that the Telmarines were a people to be reckoned with. Using their skill and great intelligence, the Telmarines built huge castles, formed large, well-trained armies, and developed sophisticated weapons and armor.   
The Telmarines were a good people at first. They cared about each other and for the land. But as time went on, their society slowly dissolved into a warlike realm where survival of the fittest was the law of the land. The Caspians that came after Caspian the First were corrupt, evil, and greedy men who fought wars and spared no human lives in order to achieve greatness and vast amounts of wealth. It was obvious that the Telmarines were doomed. Their society had failed and there was no one noble enough to revive it.   
My brother and I were mere children when our parents, the king and queen, died under mysterious circumstances and we were left in our uncle’s care. Our uncle Miraz, greedy and ruthless just like most Telmarines, paid very little attention to us. When he did pay attention to us, it was usually to hit us or scold us for something that really wasn’t our fault. We quickly learned to avoid him.   
Most of our childhood was spent growing up under the gentle influence of our elderly nurse, a small woman with soulful blue eyes. She taught us the virtues of love, courage, kindness, and compassion. When we were little, she would tell us the most wondrous stories of a great lion called Aslan and these four children who became kings and queens over all of Narnia. Of course, at the time, we were very young and we didn’t dwell too much thought on these stories. By the time we were old enough to understand, our nurse was banished from the castle and sent away, never to return. It pains me to say this, but I fear she was executed. You see, our uncle did not allow anyone to speak of Old Narnia. Those who did were considered criminals. If they were caught in the act, they were quickly beheaded. Unfortunately, our nurse was caught and she paid with her life.   
Not long after our nurse was sent away, Miraz married a young Telmarine noblewoman called Prunaprismia. She was beautiful and extremely wealthy. I do believe our uncle married her simply for her vast wealth. At any rate, they seemed a happy couple and my brother and I were much relieved that she had come to live in the castle. She was very kind and gracious to us and loved us as her own. Miraz was very careful not to abuse us in front of her.   
In order to help us with our education, Prunaprismia hired a very mysterious, very odd-looking man to come be our tutor. From the moment we laid eyes on him, Caspian and I knew that he was different than all the other Telmarines. He later confirmed this to us by telling us that he was half-dwarf and half-man. We were shocked for we believed that all the old Narnians were extinct. Curious and hungry to know more, we begged the Professor to tell us more. He gladly agreed although he only imparted these tales up on the highest tower in the middle of the night. He knew what had happened to our old nurse and he was determined to avoid her fate.   
And that was how we really began to understand who Aslan really was and much more.   
Our adventures were only beginning. 


	2. The Evening Before

“Gotcha again!’’ Caspian shouted gleefully from the finish line.   
Sticking out my bottom lip, I reined in my horse and glowered at my brother. “Ariel is slower than Destier and you know that. She is a knight’s horse and she’s old.’’ I patted Ariel’s golden flank and shook my head. “She’s nearly twenty years old, you know, and Destrier’s only four.’’   
“You’re right, sister. Perhaps we should race Miraz’s racehorses. They’re much faster and more thrilling to ride.’’   
I bit my lip and reluctantly shook my head. “No, we probably shouldn’t. Miraz explicitly told us that we are not allowed to ride those horses. They are valuable to him and he will beat us if we disobey him.’’   
Caspian tossed a strand of his dark brown hair away from his eyes and laughed. “We’re too big to beat, Ayla. You’re nearly seventeen and I’m nearly nineteen and I’m taller than him. I rather think he’s too afraid to beat us. Besides, he is too busy fussing over Prunaprismia now that she is pregnant. He pays very little attention to us these days. We can easily get away with it.’’ When he saw my hesitant expression, he slumped. “Come on, Ayla,’’ he pleaded. “We’ve a right to fun, you know.’’  
“Caspian,’’ I said, holding up my hand. “I have to ask you about something.’’  
He squinted and searched my face. “Go ahead. I’m listening.’’   
“Caspian, now that Prunaprismia is pregnant, what will happen to us?’’ I asked.   
Caspian broke into a grin. “Ayla, don’t worry about that. They will not throw us out, I’m sure! Just because Prunaprismia is having a baby doesn’t mean we’re going to be disowned. Right?’’ His forehead crinkled up-the way it always does when he’s worried.   
“That’s just it, Caspian. I don’t know. What if the baby’s a son?’’   
“What difference does it make?’’ Caspian asked then his eyes widened. “Ohhhh,’’ he said slowly. “You mean, Miraz might want his own son to be king instead of me? Do you really think he’s that greedy?’’   
“Greedy enough to kill our father,’’ I replied stiffly.   
Caspian shot me a hard look. “Ayla, we’ve been over this countless times. He did not kill our father.’’   
“What if he did? Don’t you think it’s sort of suspicious that the minute our father and mother die, he takes over the throne, gathers the support of the council, and names himself Lord Protector over all of Narnia. All in one day? Really, Caspian. No offense, but it’s quite obvious that our parents’ deaths weren’t an accident. I believe Miraz had something to do with it.’’ I quickly dismounted and allowed Ariel to graze. “I’m going to prove it to you, Caspian. Miraz killed our parents.’’   
Caspian sighed and dismounted Destrier. “Ayla, don’t trouble yourself about that. Don’t worry. Whatever happens, I’ll always keep you safe.’’ He touched my hand and looked right into my eyes. “I promise.’’  
“Thanks,’’ I whispered.   
“All right then. Let’s think of something happier for the moment. Besides, it’s still two months till the baby comes. You don’t have to start worrying for a long time,’’ Caspian said, kissing my forehead in a brotherly way.   
I wondered how long he thought two months was. Only 60 days and I had started worrying the minute the pregnancy was announced-maybe even before then. But, we dropped the subject and led our horses to the nearby river so that they could have a drink. While the horses drunk their fill, Caspian and I took off our boots and waded in the shallows, talking and laughing and enjoying ourselves to no end.   
We got so lost in our fun that we did not notice the sun setting on the horizon until it was too late. “Oh!’’ Caspian suddenly exclaimed, stopping mid-splash. “Look at the sun, Ayla! We’re late for supper!’’  
I groaned, remembering the rule that whoever was late to supper had no supper. “Hurry then! Perhaps they’ve started late!’’ We ran for our horses only to discover that they had wandered further down the riverbank and were gobbling up great mouthfuls of fresh water weeds. “Ugh! You sneaks!’’ Caspian shouted angrily. He whistled but the horses either didn’t hear us or chose to ignore us. “Destrier! You fool! Come back here, you disloyal beast!’’  
“Ariel!’’ I cried but she didn’t come.  
“Well, we’ve got to go get them.’’ Caspian began striding purposefully upstream. “You lazy equines! Get back here!’’   
As we neared them, the horses began to back away, tossing their manes playfully and nickering as if making fun of us. Caspian made a lung for Destrier’s bridle but the big horse turned and bumped Caspian with his rump. Caspian stumbled back and nearly fell but he caught himself. “Why you-’’ he began but Destrier cut him off with a big, braying whinny. Caspian gritted his teeth and made another lunge for Destrier, this time grasping the horse’s tail. Destrier snorted with displeasure and shot out a hind leg, narrowly missing Caspian. “All right, old boy. You’ve had your fun. We’ve got to get back to the castle and eat our supper. You’ll have no supper if you keep this attitude up,’’ Caspian told him but Destrier kicked up his heels and trotted gaily out of reach. Red-faced and puffing, Caspian swiped a hand across his forehead and turned to me. I was vainly trying to smother a huge grin. “This isn’t funny, Ayla. Won’t you catch him for me? Haven’t you got any sugar in your pockets?’’  
“Oh, all right. Get Ariel for me.’’ I reached into my pocket and drew out two cubes of sugar. I held them out and called to Destrier in a soft voice. “Come on, boy. It’s your favorite treat! Yes, come on!’’ Destrier’s big nostrils flared and he hesitantly extended his nose. “That’s it, boy,’’ I whispered, slowly reaching out my free hand to grab his reins. Destrier stepped forward an inch, obviously unable to resist the urge of his favorite snack. “Come on, come on.’’ Destrier came forward the last foot and snatched up the sugar. Quick as lightening, I grabbed his reins.   
Destrier reared up and let out a high-pitched whinny. My fingers locked around the reins and I was unable to free myself as the big horse bolted forward, dragging me behind. “Help!’’ I screamed as Destrier lugged me towards the rocky bank and the deep, rushing river. “Stop, Destrier! Whoa boy! Whoa!’’ I shouted but Destrier did not slow his reckless charge. “Caspian!’’ I cried as we neared the sharp, stony bank. If Destrier dragged me over that, I would most certainly die.   
Suddenly, I heard a whinny and I caught a glimpse of Ariel galloping beside me, Caspian on her back. Caspian urged Ariel as close to me as he could and knelt down, holding out a hand. “Grab on, Ayla! You have to grab on!’’ he shouted at me, a panicked expression on his face.   
With my free hand, I reached for his hand and he locked around my wrist. At that moment, I was able to free my grip on Destrier’s reins. I was jolted backwards and swept up into the air and onto Ariel’s back, right in front of Caspian. Shocked and off-balance, I groped for the saddle horn and held onto it for dear life. Destrier galloped right into the river and stopped. He looked back at me and showed all his teeth as if smiling.   
Caspian reined in Ariel and helped me down from the saddle. “Oh Ayla,’’ he began, sounding breathless. “Are you all right?’’   
I glanced down at myself. My beautiful riding gown was stained with mud and grass and my hands and arms were scraped up badly from being dragged over the ground. My hair was tangled and full of dirt and my cheeks were bleeding. Other than that, I was fine. Just shaken up. “I-I’m fine,’’ I replied, my voice trembly and my entire body shaking with fear. “Really, I’m fine.’’   
Caspian opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. After looking me over once more, he turned his attention to Destrier. The naughty horse seemed to have realized his dirty deed and he trotted willingly to his master, his head hanging guiltily. Caspian snatched the reins and sighed heavily. “Destrier….’’ he began. The big horse nuzzled Caspian’s shoulder and whickered softly. “Oh Destrier, you could have gotten Ayla killed! What am I going to do with you, you rebellious horse?’’ He glanced over at me. I was dusting off my dirtied skirts. “Do you need help mounting Ariel?’’ he asked.   
“No thank you,’’ I replied stiffly. I whistled and Ariel trotted obediently over. Grabbing a fistful of her mane, I swung up onto her back. “Let’s go home. It’s getting really dark, Caspian. Miraz might have sent General Glozelle out for us.’’   
Caspian nodded and together, we turned our horses towards home.   
Every jolt sent aches and pains through my body and I gritted my teeth, determined not to show it. My wrist hurt from Caspian grabbing it and holding it so tightly and my head, arms, and legs ached like crazy. I felt warm blood trickling down my face and I knew that I probably looked like I’d been through a fight. Reaching up, I wiped the blood away and winced when my fingers probed the fresh wounds.   
When we finally galloped into the courtyard of Miraz’s great castle, I eagerly dismounted and handed Ariel’s reins to a groom. Sighing with relief, I slumped down on a sack of oats and buried my head in my hands. “Are you all right, Ayla?’’ Caspian asked, coming over and sitting beside me. He reached out and gently touched my scraped and bruised face. “It looks bad, Ayla. Destrier dragged you through some thorns. Are you truly all right? Don’t try to hide it, Ayla. I know you’re hurting. I saw you wincing on the ride home.’’  
“Oh all right, Caspian!’’ I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. “Yes, I’m not all right. I ache all over and my face feels like someone just punched me!’’  
“Sorry,’’ Caspian said with a wince. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. “Let’s get you inside. Perhaps we can sneak past Miraz and Prunaprismia. It wouldn’t help matters to see you like this.’’   
Unfortunately, sneaking past Miraz and Prunaprismia did not work out. We walked right in the door and found ourselves face to face with our aunt and uncle. Miraz was red-faced and spluttering, looking fit to burst while Prunaprismia’s face was creased with worry. “What in tarnation do you think you two were doing!?!’’ Miraz shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. “I nearly sent the whole army out after you! You’ve worried your aunt almost to death!’’  
I glanced at Prunaprismia. She was pale, yes, but she did not look angry at us.   
“Uncle, we lost track of the time,’’ Caspian replied calmly.   
“We’re sorry,’’ I chimed in. “We didn’t mean to. It’s not such a big deal.’’  
Miraz raised his hand and brought it down faster than I could duck away. The next moment, his hand connected squarely with my cheek.   
Slap!  
I stumbled back with an agonized cry, clutching my stinging cheek. Tears blurred my vision and I desperately fought the urge to burst into sobs.   
“That’ll teach you to stop showing me sass,’’ Miraz hissed, his dark eyes glittering eerily in the candlelight.  
“That wasn’t necessary, dear,’’ Prunaprismia said, sounding very concerned.  
Ignoring his wife, Miraz pointed towards the staircase. “Up to bed with you two. There’ll be no supper for you.’’  
Caspian put his arm around me and together we went up stairs. Caspian pulled me into his bedchamber and locked the door behind us. “Oh Ayla,’’ he began, tenderly touching my aching cheek. “I-I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’’ He sat down on his bed, his shoulders slumped, and put his head in his hands. “I can’t bear this any longer, Ayla.’’  
Rubbing my cheek, I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. “We must bear it, Caspian. You are almost old enough to take over the throne. You can send Miraz far, far away from here. You can restore order and attempt to bring back the ways of Old Narnia. We must hold on until then.’’  
“I really don’t know if I can,’’ Caspian replied in a hopeless tone of voice. “When he struck you, Ayla, I wanted to hit him back so badly.’’  
“I’m glad you didn’t.’’   
“I wish I had. More than anything, I wish I had.’’   
“Well,’’ I replied, rising to my feet. “Let’s not dwell on such things. Where is Professor Cornelius? It always cheers me up to talk with him. I wonder if we will go stargazing tonight. It’s been a while since we have.’’  
When I had finished speaking, a knock sounded at the door.   
“It’s me, your highnesses. Professor Cornelius,’’ an old, crackly voice said.   
I flew to the door and unbolted it. A moment later, the professor hobbled in, carrying an armful of star charts. His blue eyes were twinkling with excitement as he set the charts down on the table. “Good evening, your highnesses,’’ he said, running his hand through his long, white beard. “I hope we can do some stargazing tonight. It’s lovely out and-why, Ayla, what happened to your cheek?’’   
“Miraz struck her,’’ Caspian said shortly.  
“Oh, you poor child,’’ the professor replied kindly.   
“I’ll be fine,’’ I said. “What’s this about going stargazing tonight?’’  
Sensing that I wanted to change the subject, the professor nodded eagerly. “Yes, it’s a clear night- no clouds- and we shall be able to see some very beautiful constellations tonight. Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve had one of our talks.’’  
“Yes, you’re right. I would like to know more about Old Narnia,’’ I replied.   
The professor’s blue eyes clouded and he put a finger to his lips. “Your highness,’’ he whispered, “We’ve got to be very careful. Some of the servants are loyal to you and Caspian but many are in league with Miraz. They will not hesitant to report our conversations to the Lord Protector.’’  
“Oops, sorry,’’ I replied softly.   
“That’s all right. I’m just rather nervous since they executed another this morning.’’  
“What!?!’’ Caspian exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. “Who?’’  
“The shopkeeper’s daughter. She was caught telling her siblings the tale of the Kings and Queens of Old,’’ the professor replied with a sad shake of his head. “She was so young.’’  
Caspian angrily brought his fist down on the table, making the professor and I jump. “This has got to stop. The execution of innocent people is too much. Miraz is more than a tyrant-he is a murderer!’’’ he exclaimed loudly. I lunged for his mouth to cover it but he stepped away. “How many more will perish under Miraz’s cruel reign? If only they would crown me now….’’ He trailed off and the fire went out from his eyes. “I’m sorry,’’ he said in a hoarse whisper.   
“That’s all right, my prince,’’ the professor said, gently laying a hand on Caspian’s heaving shoulders. “Lydia is with Aslan himself now. Now, I’m sorry to ruin your evening with sad tales. Let us study these charts.’’   
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and before long, it was time to to crawl into our beds and sleep. The professor bade us both goodnight and left with the promise that he would wake us up sometime around midnight so that we could stargaze. I kissed Caspian’s forehead and slipped away to my own bedchamber.   
My lady’s maid, Deyra, was waiting to help me change into my nightgown. “What a wreck your dress is, my lady,’’ she commented upon seeing my grass-stained gown. “Here, slip it off and I’ll pop it downstairs for a wash.’’  
I gratefully slipped out of my gown and handed it to Deyra. She tsked her tongue with disapproval and threw it down the laundry chute. “Deyra, I’m starving,’’ I said, pulling on my nightgown.  
“Lord Miraz said that you were to have no supper,’’ Deyra replied, looking torn between obeying Miraz’s orders and loyalty to me.   
“Please! I’ve been riding all day and my stomach is growling horribly!’’ I pleaded, knowing that Deyra would eventually give in.   
Deyra bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, my lady. What do you want?’’  
“Some bread, beef, and cheese, please,’’ I replied. “Oh, and would you bring some to Caspian?’’  
“If I can, my lady,’’ Deyra replied with a curtsy. “I’ll be right back.’’ She slipped out of the bedchamber, shutting the door softly behind her.   
When she was gone, I climbed into bed and pulled my diary out from underneath my pillow. Ever since I could write-at the age of seven-I had kept a diary, writing down not only daily events but my innermost thoughts and emotions. The pages of my diary were the only place where I could speak freely without the fear of being caught or even worse, executed. Taking out my pen and ink, I began to write, detailing my ride through the meadows with Caspian and my being dragged behind a horse.   
“Here you are, my lady,’’ Deyra announced, stepping into the room. She was balancing a tray in her left hand. With her right, she shut the door and locked it. “Beef, cheese, and bread. Just like you wanted.’’ She set the tray down on my beside table. “And I even got you a slice of pie and some butter. Yes, I brought some to Caspian as well. I do believe he’s gobbled it all down by now.’’   
“Thank you so much, Deyra.’’ I grabbed a slice of bread and stuffed it into my mouth.   
As I ate, Deyra moved about the room, straightening things and putting away my clothes. “Are you excited to have a little cousin soon?’’ she asked me.  
I sighed heavily. “Not really.’’  
Deyra raised her eyebrows. “Why not?’’  
“Well, I won’t be the baby anymore,’’ I lied but Deyra saw right through it.  
“You are worried that Miraz will want his child to be the king or queen. You are worried that Miraz will throw out you and your brother.’’   
“Yes, I am,’’ I replied with a sigh.   
“Don’t worry, my lady. I will not tell anyone.’’ She sat down on the edge of my bed and patted my hand. “Yes, I am concerned as well. I have served you from birth, my lady, and you are like a daughter to me. I have seen the way Miraz treats you and I have watched as you have blossomed into a beautiful, gracious young woman despite his greedy influence. I fear for you, my lady, but I know that you have courage to face these uncertain days ahead.’’  
Tears stung my eyes. “Thank you, Deyra,’’ I whispered. Flinging aside my diary, I threw my arms around Deyra and hugged her tightly. “I shall always remember your loyalty.’’  
“You are just like your mother, my lady. So gracious and so kind,’’ Deyra replied, kissing my forehead.   
“Tell me about Mother,’’ I pleaded.   
“Well, she looked just like you. She had waist-length nut brown hair and big, liquid brown eyes and beautiful black eyelashes just like you have. Like you, she was feisty and brave. She spent many a day riding her noble steed about the kingdom. She was compassionate and concerned for the wellfare of people not so fortunate as herself. Many times, she would ride down to the village and hand out blankets, food, and other necessities to the poor. They called her the ‘Angel Queen’ and she rightly deserved the name. She was so gracious to me, Ayla. I was born a slave, you know. When she saw how miserable I was and how I longed for my freedom, she freed me and in gratitude to her, I served her faithfully. When she died, it was like a piece of my heart was ripped out.’’ Deyra paused and drew in a shuddering breath. “Your mother was too beautiful for this broken world, Ayla. Just too beautiful.’’  
“I wish I could remember her,’’ I whispered. “I wish she was right here with me.’’  
“She is right here with you, Ayla. She is in your heart, always close to you and always ready to listen.’’ Deyra patted my cheek. “It’s time for bed, my princess. Sleep well.’’ She got up and blew out the candle on my bed table. “Tomorrow is the day of the Lords’ council. You and Caspian will be expected to attend.’’  
“Thanks for reminding me,’’ I replied sarcastically.   
Deyra laughed softly and tweaked my ear. “Good night, Ayla.’’  
“Good night, Deyra,’’ I replied, snuggling down deeper into my covers.   
Deyra slipped out into the corridor, shutting the door behind her and leaving me in total darkness. I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest. With Deyra had gone all the warmness and coziness of my room. I had never been a big fan of the dark and being alone in a large bedchamber with no one else was a bit disconcerting. At least I could see a little bit. Moonlight streamed in through my large windows, casting eerie shadows on the floor. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep, haunted by nightmares of Miraz and my parents.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave kudos and drop a comment below! Also, if ya’ll could answer the question “What would you like to see more of in Narnia fanfiction?’’ in the comments below, that would be wonderful!!! :)


	3. Escape Into The Night

“Ayla! Ayla!’’   
Someone was shaking my shoulder, urging me to rise. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes to see the professor standing over me, dressed in a hooded cloak. “Ayla!’’ he hissed, shaking me again. “You must arise, my princess! We must make haste before it is too late!’’   
“W-What?’’ I mumbled, slowly pulling myself to a sitting position. “Is it time to go stargazing?’’  
“No, not now, my princess,’’ the professor replied. He tossed me a bundle of clothing and a cloak. “Haste! Put these on quickly and meet me in the armory! Make certain that you are not followed! Do you understand?’’  
Now wide awake, I nodded in reply. “What is going on?’’  
“You will see later. Hurry! I must go wake your brother!’’ The professor swept silently out of my room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
As quickly as I could, I pulled on the clothes. There was a loose shirt that looked like it belonged to my brother, a pair of pants (most likely my brother’s), and a pair of leather boots. I loved fashion and gowns and this wasn’t my top choice for clothing but I put them on. They were rather large on me and hung off my thin frame but they would do. Sensing danger, I got my dagger and rapier out from my wardrobe and strapped them about my waist. Finally, I drew my hair back into a braid and tucked my diary into the folds of my cloak. Summoning up my courage, I quietly opened the door and leaned out into the corridor.   
The corridor was empty and I stepped out, softly shutting the door behind me. Glancing over my shoulder every now and then, I made haste for the armory.   
The armor was dark, completely dark, and I trembled. “H-Hello?’’ I called quietly. “P-professor?’’  
“I’m here, my princess,’’ came the soft reply. I heard the sound of a flint striking and a minute later, warm candlelight flooded the armory and I instantly relaxed. The professor, his wrinkled, craggy face illuminated by the light, looked very faint. Beside him stood Caspian, decked out in light armor, a cloak, and a sword and dagger. He looked just as confused as I felt. The professor beckoned me closer and pressed something into my hands. “This belonged to King Peter the Magnificent.’’   
I looked down at my hand and saw a circular lion head pendant. It appeared to be made out of solid gold. “T-Thank you,’’ I breathed, running my fingers over the polished metal.   
“It has been a constant reminder that Aslan is real and that he will someday return to Narnia and restore peace. Now, I give it to you. Keep it close. Some say that it is magical-that it will protect the one who carries it.’’   
“I will,’’ I replied.   
“Good. Now, we must fly for the stables. Destrier and Ariel are awaiting you, saddled and ready to ride.’’ The professor opened the door that led to the stable and beckoned for us to follow.  
“What is going on, Caspian?’’ I whispered in my brother’s ear.  
“Prunaprismia has had a son,’’ Caspian replied, sounding very defeated. “It’s over, Ayla. You were right. Miraz will kill us and we have to flee.’’  
“Flee!?!’’ I gasped. “Oh!’’ My nightmares were quickly becoming a reality.  
True to the professor’s word, Destrier and Ariel were standing quietly, already saddled and bridled. I swung up on Ariel’s back and clutched a fistful of her creamy mane. The professor came over to stand beside me. He looked up into my eyes and I saw tears sparkling in the blue depths of his eyes. I knew that it pained him to have to send us away.  
“You must make for the woods,’’ he said.   
“The woods!?!’’ Caspian and I exclaimed at once. As Telmarines, we had been taught that the woods were dangerous and that evil spirts and ghosts roamed there.  
“They will not follow you there,’’ the professor replied calmly.  
“W-Will we ever see you again?’’ I asked, my voice choked.   
“I dearly hope so, my princess.’’ He withdrew an object wrapped in cloth from his belt and handed it to Caspian. “Here,’’ he said. “It has taken me many years to find this. Use it only in your greatest need. There was so much more I meant to tell you two that you must find out for yourselves. Everything you know is about to change.’’   
“Close the draw bridge!’’ someone shouted and Destrier shied, bumping up against Ariel.   
The professor slapped Destrier’s rump. “Now go!’’ he exclaimed.   
Destrier and Ariel shot forward. It took all my strength to hang onto my horse. Her golden mane whipped up in my face, blocking my vision. My heart was thumping so loudly that I was sure Caspian could hear it. We galloped right into the courtyard, encountering surprised and startled guards who tried to stop us. Two guards tried to block off our escape with pikes but Caspian and I galloped right through. Caspian grabbed one of the pikes as he galloped past and threw it into a nearby fire with all his might. I could sense his anger and his confusion and I felt the same way. We didn’t deserve to flee our own home! We were the rightful heirs to the throne-not Miraz and his son. But, of course, we were only children. Dispensable beings.  
“Stop right there!!’’ someone shouted and I glanced back over my shoulder to see General Glozelle and a group of soldiers galloping towards us at top speed.   
“Come on, Ariel,’’ I whispered in my mare’s ear. “You must fly, Ariel. Fly!’’ Ariel seemed to have heard me for she picked up pace. “That’s a girl!’’ I exclaimed, patting Ariel’s arched neck.   
“Ayla!’’ General Glozelle shouted. “Stop!’’  
I wasn’t going to answer him but I felt compelled to. After all, I thought him loyal to my brother and I. He was clearly showing his betrayal by helping Miraz hunt us down and kill us. “I will not!’’ I shouted over my shoulder. “Y-You traitor!’’  
Glozelle was silent.   
Looking ahead, I spied the river in the distance, sparkling in the moonlight. “We’re going to have to cross!’’ I shouted to Caspian. He nodded in confirmation that he had heard me and kicked Destrier hard. The big horse squealed with displeasure and galloped faster.   
We reached the river bank. Ariel’s hooves pounded over the stones and she galloped right into the river. Cold water splashed up on me and I squealed in surprise. “Good girl!’’ I shouted over the rushing of the river. I felt Ariel begin to float and I knew that we had reached the deep part of the river. The water was now up to my waist and my teeth began to chatter. Glancing over at my brother, I saw him glance back over his shoulder at our pursuers. I’d never seen him look so frightened before. Both of us had no idea what the future held us-or if we even had a future.   
Ariel lunged out of the water on the opposite bank and Destrier followed suit. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that one of the soldiers had fallen into the water and the others were trying to rescue him. However, their efforts were in vain. The soldier was weighed down by his heavy armor and was swept downstream by the strong, unforgiving current. It gave Caspian and I just enough time to get a few minutes’ head start.   
I suddenly realized that I was still holding King Peter’s pendant. I rubbed my fingers over the smooth surface and clutched it close to my heart. “Oh Aslan, please protect us!’’ I whispered.   
Suddenly, I heard Caspian cry out. He had not been paying attention and had whacked his head on a tree branch. The force had swept him off the saddle and he was being dragged behind the terrified Destrier, his foot caught in the stirrup. He kept reaching up, desperately trying to free himself but to no avail.   
“Destrier!’’ I cried, reaching out to catch the big horse’s reins but he evaded me.   
Caspian reached up one last time and managed to yank his foot free from the stirrup. His body jerked then went still.  
“Caspian!’’ I exclaimed, reining Ariel in and quickly dismounting. I threw myself to the ground beside my brother and cradled his head in my lap. He was conscious but was wincing in pain-probably from whacking his head on that tree branch. “Caspian, are you all right?’’ I asked, brushing the dirt and leaves away from his face.   
He smiled a little to let me know that he was fine. Slowly, he pulled himself to a sitting position and grabbed my arm so hard it hurt. “Ayla, you must flee now!’’ he pleaded. “General Glozelle and his men will be upon us in no time. I’m not fit to ride, Ayla. I fear I’ve sprained my ankle. But you, Ayla, you must flee! Seek out the Old Narnians. Find Aslan. Save Narnia. I believe in you, sister. I believe in you!’’  
“No, Caspian, I can’t leave you!’’ I replied.   
“You have to. Now!’’ Caspian brushed my forehead with a kiss and shoved me to my feet. I stumbled blindly towards Ariel and mounted, too dazed to protest any further. “Go!’’ Caspian shouted again and I kicked Ariel harder than I’d ever kicked her before. Surprised, she lunged forward and galloped out of the clearing. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as my brother grew smaller and smaller.   
“Oh Aslan! What have I done?’’  
I heard shouts and the sounds of horses and I knew that the guards had found Caspian. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I resisted the urge to sob. “Oh dear brother, I never should have left you,’’ I whispered.   
Suddenly, a single horn note resounded through the quiet night air. It was a high, sweet, almost desperate note that echoed over and over in my mind.   
Momentarily distracted, I lost my balance and tumbled from Ariel’s back.   
Everything went black.   
************************************  
“I think she’s coming to! Oh, what a relief! Ayla? Ayla, answer me?’’  
I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. As my vision cleared, I found myself staring up into the gentle face of my aunt, Prunaprismia. She looked genuinely concerned for me and her forehead was creased with worry. She placed a cool, calming hand on my forehead. “At last, you’ve awakened, my dear,’’ she said, her voice soft. “It has been five days since you tumbled from your horse and were knocked unconscious. We’ve been so worried!’’  
Suddenly, memories of the midnight escape and ride through the dark woods came flooding back and feelings of anger washed over me. I roughly pushed my aunt’s hand aside and pulled myself to a sitting position. “Where is Caspian?’’ I asked coldly.   
My aunt placed a hand on her chest and shook her head. “We don’t know, Ayla. Glozelle and his men never did find him. What were you two doing out in the woods at night? Don’t you know how dangerous it is to be out there alone?’’ She leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. “I’m just so relieved that you’re safe, my dear.’’  
I scooted away from her and drew my knees up to my chest. “If you must know, Aunt, we escaped the castle because your husband, Miraz, tried to murder us!’’ From the look on my aunt’s face, I guessed my words were hitting her hard. She turned a slight shade of red and clutched her chest. Not to be dissuaded, I continued my rant: “That’s right! Your husband tried to murder my brother and I! For what, you might ask. For power, for wealth, for importance! And here’s more: your husband doesn’t care a lick for you. He doesn’t care for your son either. He’s using you both to get him what he wants!’’ Panting and red-faced, I sat back, my head pounding painfully.  
“Perhaps the ride addled your head a bit, Ayla,’’ Prunaprismia said when she had recovered her wits about her. Gathering up her skirts, she rose from the bed and walked to the door. “Rest, my dear, and we shall talk more later.’’ She smiled fondly at me before exiting the chamber, shutting the heavy door behind her with a soft thump.   
I laid back down on the pillows and shut my eyes. I knew that I probably shouldn’t have spoken to my aunt in such a disrespectful way but I was angry and confused and bitter. I was infuriated with myself that I had allowed myself to fall of my horse and I was especially vexed that I’d left my brother alone in the forest. I picked at the blanket and tossed and turned, too troubled to rest.   
A few minutes later, the door creaked open and my beloved Deyra swept into the room, her face creased with worry. She immediately hurried to my bedside and held my face in her hands. “Oh Ayla,’’ she whispered in-between heaving sobs. “My precious princess…..Ayla, Ayla.’’ She kissed my forehead repeatedly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “I was so worried! So terribly worried!’’ She pulled away from me, her eyes flashing with anger. “How could you do that to me? Do you know how much pain you caused me?’’  
“I’m so sorry, Deyra, but I had to,’’ I replied. “Miraz tried to kill us.’’  
Deyra’s eyes widened and she stumbled back, catching herself on the bedpost. “Y-You can’t be serious,’’ she whispered, putting a hand on her forehead. Then, her shock seemed to wear off and she stood bolt upright. “Caspian! Caspian? What happened to your brother? Is he dead?’’ She anxiously searched my face for some reassurance that Caspian was yet alive.  
“I don’t know, Deyra. I honestly don’t know. He is out in the woods, perhaps wounded and in need of help.’’ I threw aside the covers and stood up on shaky legs. “I have to find Caspian, Deyra. I have to get out of here before Miraz decides to try again. Please, fetch me a dress and my bow. Have one of the servants saddle my horse and fill the saddlebags with food and bandages.’’   
Deyra grabbed my arm. “No, Ayla. You cannot.’’  
“What do you mean? He’s my brother, Deyra. I have to save him!’’  
“No, you will not.’’  
That voice was unmistakable. I turned and gazed into the cool, calculating eyes of my uncle-the one who had started this nightmare. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me so close that I could smell his rotten breath. “You will never escape my grasp, princess,’’ he hissed in my ear, his spittle flying from his dirty mouth. “Where is your brother?’’ He squinted at me, daring me to tell on my brother. Defiant, I met his gaze until he looked away. Shaking me roughly, he repeated his question: “Where is your brother? Tell me before I have to force it out of you.’’ When I didn’t reply, he threw me to the ground and drew his rapier in one, quick motion. I heard Deyra gasp.   
Miraz placed the tip of the sword on my throat and applied slight pressure. I felt the tip pierce my skin and warm blood trickled down my neck but I paid it no mind. “Tell me where your brother is!’’  
“I don’t know!’’ I exclaimed. “I honestly don’t know.’’  
“You’re lying.’’ The sword pressed tighter against my throat.   
“She is not!’’ Deyra exclaimed, rushing up.   
“Stand aside!’’ Miraz spat at her.   
“I will not stand aside while you threaten my queen!’’  
I glanced at Deyra, knowing that she had said a dangerous thing. Acknowledging me as a rightful heir to the throne was like inviting your own death. But, I admired her bravery and I only hoped that Miraz would spare her.  
Miraz turned on Deyra, his brown eyes blazing. “You dare defy me?’’ he asked, lifting the sword off my throat and directing it towards Deyra. Despite the fact that the blade was inches from her throat, Deyra remained strong. She bored Miraz with a fierce glare that seemed so unlike her usually gentle, calm self.   
“You are a tyrant and a murderer,’’ she hissed.  
Miraz let out a howl of anger and brought the sword down.  
“No!’’ I screamed.   
But it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! :)


	4. A Second Escape

I knelt beside Deyra’s still body. Her throat was a crimson red and her white dress was soaked with blood. Yet, even in gruesome death, she looked beautiful. Gently, I cradled her head in my lap and wiped the blood away from her face. “Deyra, you have sacrificed too much,’’ I whispered, running my fingers through Deyra’s long, glossy hair. “I shall never forget this, my friend.’’ My tears fell upon Deyra’s face and washed some of the blood away. I planted a kiss on her forehead and cradled her close to my chest.   
For a long time I stayed like that, quietly mourning the death of the best friend I’d ever known. Prunaprismia and her ladies had to pry my hands off Deyra and force me into bed. I protested feebly but I was weak, exhausted, and heartbroken. I allowed the ladies to bathe me, dress me in clean clothes, and put me to bed. I had trouble falling asleep and when I did, I had terrible nightmares of Deyra’s murder. Over and over in my dreams, I watched as Miraz’s sword bore down on Deyra. I heard myself screaming and I would wake up, drenched with sweat and my sheets damp. One of the ladies was always there to wipe my face and comfort me but I did not want to be comforted. My whole body screamed against the unfairness of it all.   
As the days passed, I became feverish and delirious. My nightmares worsened and I kept dreaming of Caspian. In each dream, I saw Caspian standing in a meadow, his arms extended towards me and that adorable grin on his face. I would run to him, crying and laughing with relief. But then I would hear this awful, maniacal laughing and I would turn and see Miraz charging straight towards Caspian, his sword drawn. I ran, desperate to save my brother, but it was like my feet were made out of lead. I could not reach him in time. Instead, I watched as he was cut down. “Caspian!’’ I screamed.   
My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. Sweat was pouring down my forehead and my sheets were soaked. “Caspian,’’ I whispered, my chest heaving with sobs. “Caspian, dear brother! Deyra! Deyra, where are you? Deyra, I need you!’’  
“Shh, shh,’’ said an unfamiliar voice. One of Prunaprismia’s ladies-in-waiting hurried to my bedside and dabbed the sweat from my forehead. “It’s all right, your highness. It was only a dream! Don’t worry, dear. You’re safe here.’’  
I pushed her away. “I’m not safe here. I’m not safe anywhere. I want Deyra!’’   
The lady shook her head sadly and gently pushed me back down on the pillows. “Rest now, dear. You’ll feel better after some sleep.’’   
Too exhausted to protest, I slipped back into the world of nightmares, awakening several times to find myself sobbing uncontrollably. There were some times when I was only half awake and it was during one of these times that I heard Miraz speaking in low, secretive tones to General Glozelle.   
“Kill her.’’  
“M’lord!’’ The surprise Glozelle obviously felt was evident in his shocked tone. “The princess is only a child! You can’t murder her! I refuse to take part in such a dirty deed!’’   
“Am I or am I not your superior?’’ Miraz asked, his voice dangerously low. “Do as I say, Glozelle, or things will only be worse for you.’’  
Then I blacked out again.   
Some time later, perhaps hours or perhaps even days-I really don’t know, I awoke to the sound of footsteps on the marble floor of my bedchamber. A dark figure appeared in my line of vision and I let out a muffled scream. “He-’’ I began but the figure slapped a hand over my mouth. I clawed at my captor’s arm, desperately trying to free myself.   
“Stop struggling, princess,’’ Glozelle whispered in my ear. “I am not here to harm you. I am here to help you escape. Your uncle ordered me to kill you but I found that I could not. Now you must hasten! I have some men’s clothes here. You must tie up your hair or do something with it. You will go disguised as a stable boy taking a horse out for a jaunt. Ariel is waiting for you in the stables, saddled and bridled. There is some food in the saddlebags.’’ He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. “I truly hope that you get away, my princess. I never meant for things to go this far.’’ He looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes and sighed heavily. Pressing a bundle into my arms, he cleared his throat and looked away.   
“General, your loyalty to me will not be forgotten,’’ I replied carefully. “Thank you for sparing my life and helping me. But, do remember this, dear General, there is always time to turn your life around.’’   
He lifted his gaze. “Perhaps you’re right, princess. Now, don’t forget what I told you,’’ he replied and with a bow, he quietly left the room, shutting the door behind himself, looking like a defeated, hopeless man.   
As quickly as I could, I pulled on the clothes-a rough tunic, breeches, and a pair of leather boots. When I was dressed, I began to work on my hair. My hair was very long and tiresome to work with. For a second, my hands trembled in the air above my scissors but I decided against cutting my hair. With a strip of cloth, I whisked my hair up into a tight bun and slipped a weathered cap over my bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and stifled some giggles. I truly looked like a boy-a girlish looking boy-but a boy. I could only hope that no one would see through my disguise.   
Once in the stables, I found Ariel ready to go. She whickered with delight when I approached her and nuzzled my neck and hair with her soft muzzle. “I’m happy to see you too, girl,’’ I whispered, stroking her neck. With ease, I pulled myself up into the saddle and gave Ariel a little nudge. “We’ve got to fly, girl. We have to get away from this horrible place,’’ I whispered in my mare’s ears. Her ears flicked and I knew that she was listening. Beneath the saddle, I felt all her muscles tensing and bunching up, preparing for a gallop. And then, like a swift crossbow bolt, she shot forward.   
We galloped through the courtyard, surprising many of the soldiers. A few of them called out to stop me but I paid them no mind. Most of them just ignored me, believing me to be a simple stable boy exercising the princess’s horse. Relieved, I urged Ariel through the gate and onto freedom. “That’s my girl,’’ I whispered and Ariel nickered in reply. “Now, let’s go find Caspian before it’s too late.’’  
*****************************  
For what seemed like hours, we’d been traveling through the woods, searching for any sign of my brother but finding none. My head pounded terribly from lack of water and every jolt sent pain shooting up my spine. “We’ve got to find water, Ariel,’’ I told my mare. I leaned my head against her neck and buried my face in her soft mane, trusting her to take over and bring me to safety.   
A few minutes later, Ariel skidded to a stop and I lifted my head, searching for any sign of danger. Instead, I saw a wide river with clear blue water and a beach of small pebbles. It looked relatively safe and uninhabited-until I noticed the four children and dwarf standing nearby, gaping at me with open mouths. The eldest of the children, a tall, blond boy with sparkling blue eyes, had his sword out and was slowly approaching me, the others at his heels. “Who are you?’’ the boy barked.   
“I-I mean no harm,’’ I replied in a shaky voice. Slowly, I slid off of Ariel’s back. “P-Please, I need water!’’ Every step I took sent my head into the most terrible pounding. My lips were parched, my legs weak, and my vision blurred. “I-I just need water,’’ I whispered, staggering to keep my balance.   
“Here,’’ the blond boy said, his voice more gentle. He sheathed his sword and gathered me into his arms, supporting me all the way over to the edge of the water. I collapsed to my knees and began gulping down great handfuls of the delicious water. “No, no,’’ the boy told me after I had had more than five handfuls. “It’s dangerous to drink so much. Here, let me help you over to the shade over there.’’ He lifted me from my knees and helped me over to a large tree nearby.   
I leaned my head against the tree trunk and closed my eyes. The pain in my head had faded to a dull ache and I was starting to feel a little less weak.   
“Are you all right?’’ A feminine voice broke through my thoughts.   
I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself staring into the crystal blue eyes of a young woman. She was just a bit older than me and carried herself with the grace and poise of a queen. Her long, dark brown hair was tied away from her face and her pale face was sprinkled with a few freckles. In her hands, she carried a bow.   
“I-I’m all right,’’ I replied, licking my parched lips. “I-I’ve just had a hard, long ride.’’  
The girl smiled. “I’m glad.’’  
“Now, let’s get down to business,’’ the blond boy said. “Who are you?’’  
“You’re not Telmarines, are you?’’ I asked carefully.  
The children looked at each other. “No,’’ the blond boy said. “We’re not Telmarines. We’re the Kings and Queens of Old.’’ He held out his hand to me. “High King Peter the Magnificent and these are my siblings: Queen Susan the Gentle-’’ here he paused and pointed to the bow-carrying young woman- “And this is King Edmund the Just.’’ He gestured to a boy with thick, black hair and penetrating brown eyes. “And this is Queen Lucy the Valiant.’’ He put his arm around the youngest of the group-a girl with straight brown hair and a mischievous, freckled face. “Oh, and this grumpy dwarf here is called Trumpkin.’’   
“I call him D.L.F,’’ Lucy whispered secretively in my ear. “It means ‘Dear Little Friend’.’’   
My heart started pounding loudly. I blinked with disbelief. “Impossible!’’ I whispered. “Y-You’re the Kings and Queens of Old? I-I can’t believe my eyes!’’  
“We could prove it to you,’’ the black-haired boy suggested.  
“N-No, no, that’s all right. I believe you,’’ I replied eagerly. “It’s just that...well, never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d ever meet you all face to face! Magic is real, I know that now!’’ I was so overjoyed that I could hardly think straight. I felt like dancing and laughing and crying all at the same time.   
“What’s your name?’’ Lucy asked, smiling up at me.  
“I’m Princess Ayla of Telmar,’’ I replied.   
The dwarf, who had not spoken until now, said, “We might as well kill it now or it will alert the whole of Narnia that you’re here, King Peter.’’   
Peter’s hand slowly went to his sword. “So, you’re a Telmarine,’’ he stated flatly.   
“And a good one, I promise!’’ I exclaimed, throwing up my hands. “My brother and I have this wonderful professor who told us all about you and Old Narnia and how it was before our people invaded. We have longed to restore peace to Narnia ever since we first heard those wonderful tales.’’  
Peter relaxed his grip on his sword. “Is your brother the the king?’’  
“Heavens no,’’ I replied with a laugh. “He would be if it weren’t for our uncle, Miraz. Miraz murdered our father and named himself Lord Protector, practically taking over the throne. My brother is old enough to be crowned but Miraz wants his own son to become king and Caspian and I had to flee. I-I sort of lost him and that’s why I’m out here. I’m searching for him.’’  
“Caspian?’’ the dwarf questioned.   
“We’ll help you find him,’’ Lucy said, her eyes bright with excitement. “We’re already trying to find-’’  
“Lu,’’ Peter began but he shook his head.   
“We will help her find her brother, won’t we, Peter?’’ Lucy pleaded, tugging on Peter’s sleeve and giving him puppy dog eyes.   
Peter bit his lip then nodded reluctantly. “I suppose we ought to,’’ he replied.   
Trumpkin grunted. “We should kill it,’’ he muttered under his breath and Lucy ribbed him hard. “Ouch!’’ he yelped. “But, of course, that decision is up to the High King.’’  
“We are not murdering anyone in cold blood, Trumpkin,’’ Peter said with all the force of a high king in his voice. “It’s our duty and our honor to help this young lady seek out her brother and if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll shut it for you.’’   
At this, Trumpkin’s brow furrowed into a deep frown and he didn’t say anything else.   
“Come on!’’ Lucy said, grabbing my hand. “We’re heading for the Shuddering Woods. Trumpkin said he last saw Caspian there. He believes that his friends, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, took Caspian into their home.’’  
“Oh, that’s such a relief to know that he’s alive!’’ I exclaimed, joyful tears streaming down my cheeks. Blushing, I reached up and brushed them away with my sleeve.   
Peter looked uncomfortable. “Well, ah, we’d best be on our way,’’ he said, clearing his throat. “Come on, Lu. Come on everyone.’’   
Ariel trotted over and snorted in Peter’s face as if to say “What about me?’’ Peter jumped back with a shout of surprise and would have fallen over backward if I hadn’t run over and righted him. He pulled away from me, muttering under his breath. “I’m so sorry about Ariel, King Peter,’’ I said quickly. “She hasn’t good manners. Come along, Ariel.’’ I grabbed Ariel’s reins and started off after the rest of the children. “Ariel, you are such an embarrassment,’’ I whispered in my mare’s ears. She tossed her head and let out a whinny that sounded rather like a laugh.   
Lucy lagged back a few paces to walk alongside of me. “So, are you Caspian’s younger sister or older sister?’’ she asked, smiling up at me.   
“Younger,’’ I replied. “But sometimes, I feel older. Boys can be such babies, can’t they?’’  
Lucy giggled, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Yes, they can be!’’ she exclaimed. “Peter and Edmund are always doing stupid things. Back in England-where we’re from-Peter gets in so many silly fights. He’s been so moody and irritable these past few weeks. In England, he missed Narnia a lot and he wasn’t used to people treating him like a child when he’d been honored as a king here in Narnia. And now that we’re back in Narnia, Peter’s acting really bitter. I believe he’s upset to find that Narnia isn’t the same.’’   
“I suppose that would be very upsetting,’’ I replied quietly.   
Lucy nodded her head and bit her lip. “I do hope Peter doesn’t do anything rash just because he’s upset.’’  
For a while, no one spoke a word. We kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. The only sounds were the singing of birds, the crackling of the leaves on the forest floor, and the steady clop of Ariel’s hooves. Lucy would stop every now and then to pick a pretty flower that caught her eye. Susan kept muttering things like “Terribly hot’’ and “I hope we’re there soon’’ and Edmund would draw his sword and swish at every low hanging branch he saw. Peter kept walking straight ahead, his stride purposeful and his lips pressed together in a firm line. Finally, I broke the silence.   
“Are we there yet?’’   
Lucy shrugged and looked down the path ahead of us. “Peter acts like he knows where we’re going but I don’t remember this part of Narnia. Even the lay of the land seems to have changed!’’  
“I don’t remember this place,’’ Susan called up to Peter.   
“That’s the problem with girls,’’ Peter retorted. “They can’t carry a map in their heads.’’  
Lucy grinned mischievously. “That’s because our heads have something in them.’’  
“Good one,’’ I whispered in Lucy’s ear and she laughed.   
Peter pressed his lips together and didn’t reply.   
“I just wish he’d listened to the DLF in the first place,’’ Susan muttered under her breath.  
“DLF?’’ Edmund asked, pausing mid-stride.   
“Dear Little Friend,’’ Lucy replied.  
I heard the dwarf stop behind me and I turned around. He was glaring after Lucy, his shaggy eyebrows making him look very fierce. “Oh, that’s not at all patronizing, is it?’’ he grumped. I had to try very hard not to laugh.   
Up ahead, Peter halted. The stone gully in which we had been traveling up to this point had abruptly stopped and there seemed no way out except to go back the way that we had come. “I’m not lost,’’ Peter muttered under his breath, shaking his head.   
“No, you’re just going the wrong way,’’ Trumpkin said.  
Peter whirled on him. “You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods. The quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush.’’   
“But, unless I’m mistaken, there’s no crossing there,’’ Trumpkin replied.   
“That’s it then. You’re mistaken.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya’ll! I’m new and I just wanted to share this little fanfic with ya’ll. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and drop a comment! I love hearing from my readers! :)


End file.
